bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Hunter Yeagar
Appearance Hunter has black hair and blue eyes, she stands at about 5'11 and weighs in at 150 pounds and is 15 years old. She wears a hybrid of battle gear and comfort fitting cloths, which consist of a form fitting Breast plate, a shoulder pad and vairos other pieces of armour. She wears baggy black pants with knee pads on both legs with combat boots that match her outfit. She has a belt with almost a half kilt (don't know what to call it) where underneath she hides her gun and sword. Personality Hunter is very scarcastic and can be a massive smart ass at times , especially whe someone who is really cocky messes up. She will show this side to anyone regardless of position. However she does have a sweet side that she will only show to people she can trust. She has a extreme love for any stuffed animals but she tries to hide this from everyone. She can be very hot headed and is quick to pick a fight, in moments of extreme rage or embarrassment she will attack the source of these feelings. Since she wasn't raised as a Quincy and was only taught to fight like one she has little regard for their customs and rules. History After years of trying for child mr and mrs Yeager had one finally on the way! About 8 months in they went for an ultra sound and the tests said it was going to be a boy, it was wrong. They spent the next month buying all the things a boy could hope for: sports ware, Actionfigures... Then the big day came mrs yeagers water broke and they rushed to the hospital. Mr Yeager not wanting to miss a thing went to sign the forms for their child, he filled in all the information expecting a boy, he was in for quite a surprise. The nurserushed "the baby's been bor-" that was all he could get out as mr Yeager knocked him on his ass running to his wife and newborn child. He saw his wife and hugged her and kissed her and happiness ensued, then he looked at his child. He panicked and ran to redo the papers but alas it was to late the had already been submitted. So Hunter Yeager grew up being registered as a boy and she was given boy toys and cloths for her first year. This quickly made her into a tomboy and influenced the rest of her life. When she turned 13 she began to notice that she could see things that other people couldn't. This confused her for the longest time and she was to scared to tell anyone. Then one day she saw a boy fighting the creatures she saw with a bow, curiosity took over and she trailed him home. She learned all about Quincy's and hollows and she wanted to become apart of all of that. It turns out that she was 1/1000 quincy, in fact it was so far down her family tree her parents didnt even know about it. She didnt want harm to come to her real parents so she left them to be with her new family, she trained with them for 2 years before they left for america. They asked her to go with them but she decided to stay in the country she was born, she in fact had a sercret motive. The mourning before she found a small black card i n her underwear drawer, it read xcution, shortly after her quincy family left she headed out to find xcution. Powers and Abilities spirit weapon Hunters spirit weapons consist of what apears to be a 9mm pistol and a sword that resembles a light saber. Ability 1 When hunter shoots an enemy with her gun it leaves a red mark, if that mark is struck with her sword the mark shocks the target. Once used the mark disappears but can be reapplied. Ability 2 When hunter strikes an enemy with her sword it leaves a blue mark, when that mark is shot it creates a mini explosion. Once used the mark disappears but can be reapplied. Ability 3 Hunter loads her sword into her gun and fires it at the target aiming to impale them. If the enemey is stuck to a wall the sword mildly burns a small area around the sword. She only has one shot with this until she can retrieve her sword. Techniques Hirenkyaku: Their high speed technique. Ginto Name: Wolke Cost: Low Range: Short Class/level: 6 Sei Incantation: "Tilt the goblet to the west - Wolke!" Description: This technique uses a silver tube to create a large blast.The blast is capable of cushioning the impact of a fall with Reiryoku contained inside a Ginto. Statistics Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional. Category:Quincy Category:Xcution Category:Needs updating